


How Deep is Your Love

by waning_moonlxght



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, i'll add tags as i need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waning_moonlxght/pseuds/waning_moonlxght
Summary: It never seems to last, but he'll cherish every moment he has with them.
Relationships: Henry & Serena | Severa, Henry/Tiamo | Cordelia, Serena | Severa & Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Henry & Severa

Henry smiled as he peered down into the cradle, opening his eyes just a sliver for his daughter.

“Whatcha doing there, princess?”

He suppressed a chuckle as his words startled her, sending her tumbling onto her back. On most days a fall like that would send her wailing, but tonight she was entranced. 

His eyes glowed. He knew they did. The result of the minor amount of dragon's blood flowing in his veins. He also knew that combined with his wide eerie smile, it scared people. 

It had unnerved his wife in the beginning and many thought it would terrify his child.

But not his Severa. In his honest opinion, she seemed fascinated with his face. Cordelia said she was just familiarizing herself with the people she sees everyday, but he liked to think otherwise. It was his special bond with Severa, he told her, like how she and Severa had their song about the Pegasus Knights. 

Severa’s face scrunched up and she inhaled like she was readying herself to shriek.

“Oh, did that hurt?” Henry asked with the tilt of his head. “There’s no need for that. I’m right here.” He reached down and scooped her up, setting her on his hip. Instantly, Severa’s fingers found purchase on his shoulder, her little nails digging into his skin. Henry could tell right away she was displeased with the way her grip tightened and loosened. 

“Ahaha, sorry princess. Daddy doesn’t wear his cape to bed. It would get tangled with mommy’s hair and that would be a nightmare. Nyahaha!”

Henry dipped his head down and brushed the tip of his nose against her’s. “Well, my little escapee, how about you come rest with mommy and daddy tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is in reference to Cordelia and Donnel's supports. Also, since I believe it was implied that the Grimleal went though several failed hosts, I headcanon that a lot of people in Plegia have a little bit of Grima's blood in them.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr!](https://waning-moonlxght.tumblr.com/)


	2. Cordelia & Severa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small moment between mother and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my rp blog that I've since deleted. I'm super proud of it though, so I thought I'd upload it here.

“Hhn?”

The girl tilts her head up, blinking sleepily at her mother. Even as sleep fogs her mind, she couldn’t help but feel jealous of her mother. A skirmish with Risen, chores, and even cooking duty yet not a thing was out of place. And here she was, still sitting in the mess tent with the half eaten dessert her mother gave her, hair mussed from the Elwind that nearly hit her, clothes torn in various places allowing a small glimpse at the patchwork of scars should anyone stare at her longer than necessary.

Her mother lets out a sigh, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips. It makes the mercenary frown, turning away from her mother, no longer able to maintain eye contact. It was almost like the Pegasus Knight could hear her berate herself. Her lips part, ready to tell her mother to buzz off, when a pair of hands gently run their fingers through her hair. Instead of words it’s a soft whimper and Cordelia freezes. Severa stabs the poor pie with more force than required in an attempt to shake the memories.

She vaguely recalls when her mother was home, before her obligations as a Pegasus Knight pulled her away, combing her fingers through her hair to lull her asleep. Though her most prominent memories are of her father smoothing her hair as a form of comfort after Cordelia failed to show for her sixth birthday (and many more to come) like she promised.

“You can continue, if you want,” Severa grumbles as she feels her mother pull away.

Cordelia doesn’t. Instead she gently grasps her daughter’s chin, tilting her head so they can face each other. With her free hand she smooths back Severa’s bangs and leans down, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Severa’s eyes flutter shut, and for a moment, she lets herself pretend it’s her mother, finally home from the war, loving her.

“I love you, mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr!](https://waning-moonlxght.tumblr.com/)


	3. Henry & Cordelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expecting during a war.

"-enry?"

Inhale, exhale. Let the magic dissipate naturally, don't direct it. 

Henry's shoulders slumped and the dark magic swirling in his hand ebbed away into nothingness. 

"Henry?" Cordelia tired again, edging a foot past the door frame before thinking otherwise and pulling back. Henry wasn't a particular man, but one thing he insisted on was that she stay out of this room. 

He turned to her with a smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in joy. "Hey there, Cordy. Shouldn't you be training the new recruits?"

"Not anymore," she mumbled bitterly. "Sumia— the queen is taking over. I have something important to tell you though."

She sighed and Henry finally noticed her hands resting awkwardly above her stomach. His lips parted and he was about to ask when she raised a hand, stopping him in his tracks. Instead, he licked his lip nervously, enjoying the stinging sensation as his tongue slid over patches of missing skin. 

A minute passed; then another.

"Cordelia?"

She sighed again and gestured to the room. "May I come in?"

Henry slipped out of his chair and pulled it out further for her. Cordelia gave him a weak smile, thanking him as she carefully stepped past the papers scattered across the floor and sat down in the chair facing him. Automatically Henry intertwined their fingers together. Cordelia gave him another weak smile, pressing a kiss against their joined hands. 

"Do you remember how I've been ill for the past month? Primarily in the morning?"

He nodded.

"At the queen's behest I went to the healers today. To put it bluntly, I'm pregnant. Nine weeks to be exact."

"You seem upset about this..?"

Cordelia glared at him.

"Upset? Of course I'm upset Henry! I'm bringing a child into this world during a war!" She let out a shuddering breath. A poor attempt at gaining her composure again. "A war we are losing, dear. How can I be happy when our child's future is so uncertain?"

The dark mage mumbled something under his breath. 

“Pardon?”

In lieu of words, Henry leaned down and Cordelia met his lips halfway. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured against her lips, “we’ll figure this out together.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is in reference to Cordelia and Donnel's supports. Also, since I believe it was implied that the Grimleal went though several failed hosts, I headcanon that a lot of people in Plegia have a little bit of Grima's blood in them. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr!](https://waning-moonlxght.tumblr.com/)


End file.
